Broken
by No.one.defies.the.master
Summary: He had no right...Renton only wanted to tell him how he felt, but Holland wouldnt allow it, he'd taken complete advantage of the boy and then left him alone, crying, and broken...and now Renton cant help but wonder why...::Contains rape and holland bashin


He screams in pain but it is wasted on uncaring ears….no one defies the master….

_**Broken…**_

I was watching episode 28 and this one-shot came to me. There is no love, no fluff, no inner emotions revealed, it's angst smut, pure and simple. Just cause I'm a perv that way, deal with it.

**WARNING: ANGST, RAPE, SMUT, YAOI, ANAL SEXAGE, I WAS ANGSTING WHILE WRITING THIS SO BEWARE, I MEAN THE RATING DON'T TAKE IT LIKELY…**

………………………………...

Renton stood at the door to Holland's quarters. He stared at the bright green door, as if it was mocking him with it's deceptive cheerfulness, when in all truths, the owner of said door was a heartless bastard.

He was always beating Renton, knocking him down at every chance he got. And he was able to get away with it to, because he was the leader, and he could do no wrong.

So all in all, Renton just had to sit there and take it, he couldn't fight back, it would make no difference…

His gaze hardened, his blue eyes flashing with hatred for the older male. That man had called him an idiot, a stupid kid, a worthless piece of shit that did nothing but get in the way. And why, because Eureka had chosen him instead, and Holland was jealous.

Oh but all that was about to change, because Holland was about to hear what Renton thought of him. That bastard was about to get a taste of his own medicine.

That is why Renton was here, to talk to Holland. Then why couldn't he just do it? Just open the door, and go tell him? It couldn't be that hard…Just do it…

He swallowed hard and stepped forward with a determined sigh. The sensor above the door caught sight of him and granted him access. He stared into the darkness, at the looming shadows before him. He'd admit he was scared, though he'd never let Holland know that.

At the thought of the man Renton scowled and stepped closer, but remained suspended in the frame.

Holland sat on the floor, his legs crossed and the parts of what appeared to be a weapon of some kind laid scattered on the ground before him. He was shirtless and most of his body was covered in shadows, making him look even more formidable than usual.

_Renton hated the way he looked…_

He looked up at the boy, his expression unreadable. His cold blue stare was studying Renton, taking him in with an emotionless cast.

But the boy didn't move, he just stood there at the door, glaring down at Holland. He could see the way he despised him, he found it quite amusing.

"Come in Renton." his voice remained in its usual monotone script, strong and cold. It fit him, him and those eyes, those hatful eyes. They laughed at him, like all of this was some big joke and Renton wasn't in on the punch line.

_Renton hated those eyes…_

The teen took another step forward, closer to Holland. The mans stare never faltering. He clenched his fist, digging his nails into his palm so hard he was surprised he hadn't drawn blood.

He tried desperately to keep calm, to not explode on the older man with childish anger. It would make him look pathetic, he could not allow that, for Holland to see just how bad he got to him. No, because then he would get that damn satisfied smirk.

_Renton hated that smirk…_

"Holland I-" his voice trailed off when Holland stood up. Renton shifted his weight and fell out of the sensors range. It closed behind him with a mechanical swish that seemed to break the cool silence of the room.

Holland's foot steps echoed off the walls as he padded over to where Renton waited. He got close and leered down at Renton, belittling him and all his forgotten pride as his fist collided with the side of his face.

His head was redirected to the floor, where large blue eyes fought off the urge to cry, his cheek reddening from impact. Holland threw another punch, the boy staggered on his feet a little, but he refused to fall. He looked up at Holland, their eyes locked, but there were tears welling up in those baby-blues.

_Why couldn't he say it? Why couldn't he just do what he'd come here to do and get it over with? Damn it Renton do it, say it!_

Another punch and Renton was thrown against the wall, he whimpered slightly as his head slammed against it harshly.

Holland latched his on to his shoulder, pulling Renton to his feet. It took a moment but the boy was able to gather his bearings enough to stand.

The larger male pushed Renton into the wall, pinning his small body and limiting all movement. He grasped a handful of his shirt and tore it, with a single motion it was tossed to the floor with a silent swooshing sound.

Renton gaped up at him through tear-clouded eyes, he had no idea what was going on. What was Holland doing? Why was he doing it?

Holland's hands slid roughly down the front of his exposed chest, slipping down past his waistband and tugging impatiently on his shorts. There was a zzzzzzzzzzziiiiipppppp and soon Renton could feel the cool air circling around him, he was naked now, he didn't even have to look down to know.

Holland grasped onto Renton's length and he gasped, still staring wide-eyed at Holland. He pushed him closer to the wall and began stroking Renton's with more force then was necessary or healthy.

"H-Holland? Wha-" There was a flesh sounding slap and Renton was silenced, he just stared into those cold piercing eyes.

_Why?_

He ran long fingers through Renton's hair and claimed his mouth, locking the younger male in a rigid display of passion. One full of desire on h Holland's part, fear on Renton's.

The taste of the older man was almost sweet…but bitter…

The man's grip tightened and he wrenched the boy's face away and tossed him across the room in one fell movement. Renton hit the side of the bed frame harshly, the cold metal digging painfully into his side. A small yelp of pain was all Renton had time to do before the older male grabbed him, returned him to his feet, and leaned him over the bed.

A slight rustling sound was heard from behind him as Holland removed his own black shorts.

Renton attempted to look behind him only to have his face redirected as the Holland's fist collided with his face again.

He would not be allowed to look…

He could feel something pressing at his entrance before the realization finally hit him.

'_Holland is going to r-'_ his train of thought was cut off suddenly as Holland thrust in with a flash of burning pain that erupted deep inside the boy that was more then just physical.

But he didn't scream, he didn't cry, he didn't do anything…he just stared straight ahead. Baby blue eyes widened in disbelieving hurt.

'_Holland, why?'_

Holland began to pick up a harsh rhythm and he glared at the back of the boys head as it was tossed forward with each motion.

Renton clenched the soft fabric of the sheets in his hands, trembling.

So much pain…

This wasn't what was meant to happen. This was never supposed to happen. So why was it?

Renton could feel something oozing down his leg, blood and cum mixing together in a sickening liquid.

Holland was taking no care with the teen and doing absolutely nothing to lessen the pain, he wanted to hear him scream, but the blue eyed innocent refused to let anything out. So out of pure aggravation at the lack of vocalizations his pace became rougher and faster. He hammered into the boy with all the force he could muster, feeling his own release approach even without the cries of pain.

There was always next time….

He could feel himself begin to sweat and he grinned despite the cruelness of the situation. He was enjoying this.

His release came hard and he let out a small shuddering sigh. He waited a second before pulling out and using Renton's back to support himself as he stood. The teen collapsed under the weight.

Holland gazed down at him, his smirk returning before an evil chuckle sounded from him. Pacing over and retrieving his shorts he got dressed and walked to his door.

With a swish it opened and he cast one final glance at Renton who lay on the floor, wide blue eyes watching Holland with a look that pleaded for answers. He laughed again and Renton winced with the sound.

Holland gave him a sly little wave of farewell and he walked out of his room, leaving Renton alone…and broken….

He shifted and hugged his knees, unable to fight off the cold that ran over his body.

'_Why?'_

It just wasn't fair….

…..

A blood curdling scream echoed through the ship and Renton finally broke down and cried, sobbing heavily into his lap.

Every member of the crew heard the expression of pain, but no one so much as looked up from whatever task they were doing at the moment. They all knew that it was just a matter of time before Holland acted, the beatings were just the beginning. They knew since the day Renton joined the ship.

This was the first time but it would not be the last.

Renton screamed again, the pained noise ripping from his throat and his sobbing becoming harder.

But still no one cared.

Holland was the leader, the captain of the ship….And nobody defies the master….

………………………………...

_Well_ that's it, my first fic, like I said, I don't like Holland….at all…he's a dick…deal with it…

PS: I don't like the ending theme song for this episode, it sounds like dead monkeys on crack…


End file.
